Question: Let
\[x^8 - 98x^4 + 1 = p(x) q(x),\]where $p(x)$ and $q(x)$ are monic, non-constant polynomials with integer coefficients.  Find $p(1) + q(1).$
Solution: We can write
\begin{align*}
x^8 - 98x^4 + 1 &= (x^8 + 2x^4 + 1) - 100x^4 \\
&= (x^4 + 1)^2 - (10x^2)^2 \\
&= (x^4 + 10x^2 + 1)(x^4 - 10x^2 + 1).
\end{align*}Setting $x = 1$ in each factor, the final answer is $(1 + 10 + 1) + (1 - 10 + 1) = \boxed{4}.$